bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandoval, Deshawn
Deshawn was a friendly and gallant man who believeed in justice. He was absolutely loyal to his wife, Moraine, and even supported her if he was not of her opinion. RPG D6 Stats Type: Starport Custom Officer DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Dodge 4D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Bureaucracy 6D, Intimidation 6D, Law Enforcement 5D, (S)Languages: Coynite 5D, (S)Law Enforcement: Customs 7D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 3D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D, Sensors 5D PERCEPTION 4D+1 Body Language 8D, Command 5D, Con 7D, Investigation 6D, Kinetic Communication 7D, Search 7D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 6D, Droid Programming 6D, Security 7D Special Skills: Kinetic Communication: Time to use: One round to one minute. This is the ability of Lorrdians to communicate with one another through hand gestures, facial tics, and very subtle body movements. Unless the Lorrdian trying to communicate is under direct observation, the difficulty is Very Easy. When a Lorrdian is under direct observation, the observer must roll a Perception check to notice that the Lorrdian is communicating a message; the difficulty to spot the communication is the Lorrdians’s kinetic communication total. Individuals who know telekinetic conversation are considered fluent in that “language” and will need to make rolls to understand a message only when it is extremely technical or detailed. Body Language: Time to use: One round. Traditionally raised Lorrdians can interpret body gestures and movements, and can often tell a person’s disposition just by their posture. Given enough time, a Lorrdian can get a fairly accurate idea of a person’s emotional state. The difficulty is determined based on the target’s state of mind and how hard the target is trying to conceal his or her emotional state. Allow a Lorrdian character to make a body language or Perception roll based on the difficulties below. These difficulties should be modified based on a number of factors, including if the Lorrdian is familiar with the person’s culture, whether the person is attempting to coneal their feelings, or if they are using unfamiliar gestures or mannerisms. :Difficulty - Emotional State :Very Easy - Extremely intense state (rage, hate, intense sorrow, ecstatic). :Easy - Intense emotional state (agitation, anger, happiness). :Moderate - Moderate emotional state (one emotion is slightly significant over all others). :Difficult - Mild emotion or character is actively trying to hide emotional state (must make willpower roll to hide emotion; base difficulty on intensity of emotion; Very Difficult for extremely intense emotion, Difficult for intense emotion, Moderate for moderate emotion, Easy for mild emotion, Very Easy for very mild emotion). :Very Difficult - Very Mild emotion or character is very actively trying to hide emotional state. Special Abilities: Kinetic Communication: Lorrdians can communicate with one another by means of a language of subtle facial expressions, muscle ticks and body gestures. In game terms, this means that two Lorrdians who can see one another can surreptitiously communicate in total silence. This is a special ability because the language is so complex that only an individual raised fully in the Lorrdian culture can learn the subtleties of the language. Story Factors: Former Slaves: Lorrdians were enslaved during the Kanz Disorders and have a great sympathy for any who are enslaved now. They will never knowingly deal with slavers, or turn their back on a slave who is trying to escape. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Datapad, BlasTech DL-18 blaster pistol (4D, 3-10/30/120, ammo: 100). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family